


White Snow

by Jolllly_Bee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Triumvirate, no beta because I am shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolllly_Bee/pseuds/Jolllly_Bee
Summary: This is like half sicfic, half just me recommending a Netflix show
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2020)





	White Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniewritesaboutstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewritesaboutstars/gifts).



> For the beautiful Annie.
> 
> I hope this is okay? I’m not the best at writing fiction sometimes

It was Friday and Enjolras wasn’t at lunch, that should have been the first sign. Then he didn’t pick up when they had called. Considering that it was only h13.00, this was a massive cause for alarm. He didn’t have any classes on Friday until h14.00 and if he wasn’t in class, he never missed a call, he even picked up the phone in the shower once.

“Okay, so either the world is ending or somebody stole Enj.” Courfeyrac said,

“You’ve seen him fight. If someone tried to take him they’d be practically unconscious.” Combeferre replied.

“I say we check your flat. If he’s not there we can put out posters or something.”

“He’s a grown man, Courf. Not a missing cat.”

“Let’s just go find him.” Courfeyrac said as they got up from their lunch table. “And don’t think I won’t be debating you on the cat thing later. You know he likes to lie in the sun and I think that’s pretty conclusive evidence.”

Combeferre gave him a friendly shove, laughing and headed towards his flat.

~

“Enj, are you dead?” Courfeyrac called as they slowly entered the flat.

The room was silent until they heard a cry from in front of the couch.

“Debatable.”

The two friends looked at each other with concern and walked over to the front of the couch where they saw a big pile of blanket on the floor that may or may not contain Enjolras.

“Enj, what’s going on?” Combeferre asked while he dug into the blanket looking for his friend.

A blond head popped out of the blanket with tired eyes and a pale face. “I’m sick.”

“Well, okay, but that never really seems to stop you from working. Do you need me to check you out? I’m pre-med which is nearly as good as a trip to the hospital.”

“No, I’m just tired and sick.” He said, sitting up. “I called Joly and he said that it was probably from overworking myself. He says that stress can weaken your immune system, making you more susceptible to diseases. I think it’s probably just a cold or the flu. Joly says it could also be mono, but take that with a grain of salt.”

Combeferre can’t deny that he feels a bit hurt that he called Joly over his best friend, and it must have shown on his face because Enjolras quickly adds,

“I didn’t call you because I didn’t want to worry you. Plus Joly is training to be an infectious disease specialist. I figured that would be more help than a pediatrician.”

Now, Combeferre cannot argue with that, especially since his friend is sick and that means there are more pressing matters. Just as he leans down to pull his friend’s hair out of his face, Courfeyrac vaults himself over the couch with a mug of tea in hand that he miraculously managed not to spill.

“Green hibiscus tea with lemon, your favorite” He says as he thrusts the mug into Enjolras’ hands.

“Thank you, Courf.” he says while sipping at the tea. As loud and dramatic as Courfeyrac is, he does always know what to do to make people feel better.

“Pleasure to be of service.” He says springing back up onto the couch. He situates himself on the cushion right above the Enjolras cocoon and stares up at Combeferre.

“Combeferre, be a dear and put on the tv will you? Our friend is ailing.”

“You do realize that this isn’t your house, right?” Combeferre says as he finds the remote and sits down on the couch next to Courfeyrac.

“Yes, but you love us both dearly.”

“He is an honorary tenant, Combeferre. He pays for our netflix.” Enjolras adds.

Combeferre sighs, exasperated. His friends can be a lot of work, but they are right, he does love them.

“Okay, what do you want to watch, almighty king of netflix?” He asks in a sarcastic tone. Of course, he quickly amends his phrasing, “I mean, president of netflix.” which easily appeases the scowling ball of Enjolras.

“I say we let the people decide.” Courfeyrac states with all too much authority for even the resident president of netflix.

Smiling, Combeferre clicks on Enjolras’ account and looks down at him expectantly.

“Well,” he sniffs, “there’s this new political period piece tv series that just came out. It’s a netflix original.”

“What's it about?” Courfeyrac asks, gathering Enjolras’ hair into his hands.

“Well, it takes place around the time of the Revolution of 1789. There’s this virus and people come back from the dead and there’s this secret rebel organization called the Fraternity. I thought it looked pretty interesting. I think there’s even some romance in it for you, Courf”

“Well, that’s all good, but what exactly is this show called?” Combeferre asks.

“Oh. La Révolution” 

“Okay, let’s see here..”

Combeferre turns on the show and they all settle down into each other. Enjolras sips his tea while Courfeyrac starts to braid his hair. Combeferre leans into his two best friends as they all contentedly watch the screen fill with the beginning scenes of dead nobles’ heads upon the gate and a young rebel taking down another nobleman.  
They never seem to have the time to just relax anymore. With college and work and personal projects, as well as working with the ABC, they still see each other all the time, but there is something different about lounging with your friends on a winter afternoon.  
Combeferre can’t help but wonder if in another lifetime, they would have been like the rebels in the Fraternity, spilling blood onto the snow. If he would be like the doctor, working in the prison to free innocent men. If Enjolras would be a leader on the Fraternity. If Courfeyrac would be the nobleman trying to help the people in the streets. Would they all turn the snow red in their fight for change?   
It’s a bit of a worrying thought, but that doesn’t matter now. Because right now, all of the snow in their Paris is white and that’s good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please go watch La Révolution! It is an amazing show with history, politics, fantasy, horror, and romance. It has everything and it’s one of my favorite shows at the moment.  
> (There are dubbed versions in English, Spanish and Italian if you don’t want to watch the original French version.)


End file.
